digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lopmon (Tamers)
Lopmon is a Rookie Level Animal Digimon. He is the "twin sibling" of Terriermon, despite having different colors and more horns. It is noticed that Wendigomon, Antylamon(Virus), and Cherubimon(Virus) are all the result of a virus that corrupted Kokomon in the movie The Golden Digimentals that caused him to mutate (digivolve) into the three corrupted forms. Appearance Lopmon resembles a rabbit, while his "twin sibling" - Terriermon is a dog with rabbit's ears. While Terriermon is an over-confident sort and tends to make sarcastic remarks, Lopmon is shy and polite. Lopmon spoke in an antiquated dialect in the Japanese version that lacked gender-differing pronouns. Description * In the American version, Lopmon was changed to and written as female. This was based on the fact that his Japanese voice actor was female, and due to the fact that Lopmon used genderless pronouns (due to the dialect assigned to the character). By the time the truth was discovered, it was too late to change it back. Lopmon is the Digimon partner of Suzie, Henry's little sister. But prior to their meeting, Lopmon was Antylamon of the Devas, whose job was as guardian of the south gate leading to Zhuqiaomon's palace. When Suzie first met Antylamon, she was somewhat of a bothersome to her, pestering her with questions and such, but after spending some time together, they developed a special bond. When Antylamon's fellow deva, Makuramon, appeared and tried to harm Suzie, Antylamon drove him away. As punishment, Zhuqiaomon reverted her to Lopmon for protecting a human, and he became a partner to Suzie. When the Tamers confronted Zhuqiaomon, Lopmon pleaded with Zhuqiaomon not to kill them. Regardless, he unleashed a blast of flame on Lopmon although in the end she was saved by WarGrowlmon. Lopmon, like the other Tamer Digimon, went to the Real World and Suzie taught her a few lessons in speaking correctly. When the D-Reaper appeared, Lopmon regained her ability to digivolve to Antylamon to help out (presumably Dobermon gave it back to her like he gave the Tamers back the ability to Biomerge). Her only appearence during the final battle was when Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and herself entered the D-Reaper to help. They arrived in one of MarineAngemon's bubbles just in time to rescue the recently de-digivolved Tamers and Digimon. Afterwards she was forced to return to the Digital World with the rest of the Tamers Digimon. She returned in Runaway Locomon but as a more minor charchter. Her appearence was limited to her being accidently taken by Henry instead of Terriermon (they were later switched back) and in the end when she and Suzie were threatened by two Parasimon which were destroyed by Beelzemon before anything could happen to them. She later attended Rika's birthday party. Attacks * Blazing Ice: Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth that can harm her enemies as well as freeze them. * Lop Twister (Petit Twister): Spins to form a tornado that she can impact with or throw. Twin Attacks * Double Typhoon: Team attack with Terriermon, combining their whirlwind attacks. Other forms The name "Lopmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Lopmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. Gender uncertainties In the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, Antylamon (and his Rookie form, Lopmon) speaks with an antiquated dialect which uses gender-neutral pronouns, leaving viewers unable to discern if she was male or female (with a leaning towards the latter as a result of his female voice actress) until a much later episode, when her partner, Suzie, referred to her as male. However, in the dubbed incarnation of this series, Antylamon is treated as female. References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Chosen Digimon